Forgotten
by Cherry.pop.8
Summary: What if Edward had a love during the Spanish influenza that Bella didn't know about? Chapter 2 up !
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

What if Edward had a love that died during the Spanish Influenza?

--

Chapter 1

Edward P.O.V

I rummaged through a box of old photos that I stored under my desk. I haven't looked at them in nearly 60 years. The first few years I was a vampire I looked at them everyday. I simply had forgotten about them until I opened the box today.

Truthfully, it felt really weird. All the pictures were in black and white (all taken between 1901-1918, all pictures of my human life). It felt really odd seeing my parents and friends also, now since they died nearly a century ago. Most of them were my baby pictures and of just me as I grew up. I came across one of my mom, dad and me.

My mom always had a gentle smile on her face and oh how much I loved her. I actually remember that day quite well. It was a month before the Spanish influenza epidemic erupted. It was a windy day and my mom's hair was all over the place. My dad stood next to her, small smile on his face. He was never the one to smile that often. There was always a stonehard grin on his face. Then I was in the middle. I stood with my hands in my pockets, almost facing sideways, a bit tilted too. I had the (well what Bella calls it) crooked smile on my face. Honestly, I didn't think that it would sweep a girl off her feet but I guess it did. After looking at it for a bit I threw it back into the box.

After going through a couple more I froze when I saw this picture. 'No,' I thought to myself. All those memories of the girl I didn't want to remember. I felt upset, really upset. She was there in the picture. She was my friend….that I secretly loved. "No," I said to myself, "No, you love Bella now remember!" I examined the picture a bit more. I was so happy back then. She had that childish smile on her face that she always had on. I had a happy smile on too. I never had the smile on in a while…..not even around Bella.

My door started opening, quite quickly to add. I quickly threw the pictures back into the box and threw it under my desk.

"EDWARD!!" Alice sang, "Bella's here! Come and say 'hi'!" Alice danced toward me and grabbed my hand. She dragged me to the front door. There I saw Bella. 'Bella will never ever match up with _her_.' My eyes widened when I realized what I just thought. Did I seriously just think that?


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten

Forgotten

--

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I eyed Bella as she walked toward me. She knew something was wrong but this was something I couldn't tell her. I've always told her that I never loved anyone but her. I lied to her.

The girl in the picture was my first love. First love is always the strongest, right? Well, that love is over so I need to stop dwelling on this.

"Edward?" Bella took me out of my fantasy. I looked at her. She tilted her head and smiled. I smiled also at her and pulled her into a hug.

"How are you, love?" I asked, "What brings you here so early?"

"Alice….she wants me to go shopping with her. I got no sleep last night because she bugged me since midnight to go with her. Oh yeah, you haven't been to my house in weeks. What's that all about? Charlie thinks we broke up and I want to ruin that thought," Bella smiled with her arms tight around me. What was I supposed to say? I really have no reason for not going over there. Maybe when Bella gets home from shopping I'll stop by.

"BELLA!! Come on! There's a sale today!" Alice grabbed Bella out of my light grip but Bella refused.

"One minute Alice," Bella said. I pushed her toward Alice,

"Go, I'll talk to later." I smiled at her. I needed time to figure out what to say. Why did this have to be so hard? I sighed and started to walk to my room. I grabbed the box and tried to find the picture of her. It seemed to be all the way down at the bottom. I traced the lining of the picture. "Mary," My lips felt odd when I said her name. She died during the spread of influenza. It was only a picture but I wanted the real thing. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to ask her questions on how she's been and what she's been doing but I knew I never could.

**Yes the chapter is short but next chapter I believe its gonna be fair lengthed. Hope you like the story so far. RXR plz and feel free to message me and ask some questions about the story**


End file.
